Mothersound
by CheapChampagne15
Summary: songfic between my fav. Naruto couple! Sakura hits on Kakashi after she saw Sasuke die, and Kakashi returns her love. KakXSaku


Disclaimer: I don't own. The song is "Mothersound" by From First to Last.

* * *

_**Mothersound,  
What have they done to you?  
You're withering away in the cold  
**_

Kakashi watched Sakura sit in the blooming Sakura trees, he wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't because he simply doesn't know how. How could he comfort her? Sasuke died, and she witnessed it.

_**  
Mothersound,  
Once again the world's molested you  
And took your soul  
**_

By the time night fell, Sakura hadn't moved, and neither had he. She stopped crying, but she also stopped smiling. Would she be able to smile again?

_**  
I have done this for the sound,  
Have done this for the sake of you,  
The sake of me;  
And you can mark my fucking words:  
"We aren't a mock-supposed to be"  
We're here to rouse the rabble  
**_

Kakashi silently walked over to Sakura and sat next to her, and slowly took her hand into his, entwining their fingers.

_**  
Thanks to you,  
We get our ace fix  
From exposing what you are  
And what you've done  
You've poisoned the litter  
**_

Sakura turned to face her sensei, sorrow, amazement, and anguish visible in her viridian eyes.

_**  
No better time, than now  
To change what has been written;  
And what has been taught  
To those who would not have known  
Better  
**_

Sakura then turned and kissed Kakashi on his clothe covered lips. She made a new promise to herself, _I will never hold back my love now._

_**  
I have done this for the sound,  
Have done this for the sake of you,  
The sake of me;  
And you can mark my fucking words:  
"We aren't a mock-supposed to be"  
We're here to rouse the rabble  
**_

Kakashi hesitantly broke the kiss. "Sakura…" Sakura broke down into sobs. "Please Kakashi-sensei, I need something."

_**  
I have done this for the sound,  
Have done this for the sake of you,  
The sake of me;  
And you can mark my fucking words:  
"We aren't a mock-supposed to be"  
And we're here to rouse the rabble**_

Kakashi took of his mask and kissed Sakura's forehead. She opened her closed teary eyes at the contact.

_**Mothersound,  
What have they done to you?  
You're withering away in the cold  
**_

Sakura embraced Kakashi because she felt the cold of dusk seeping in her clothes. Kakashi hugged her back.

_**  
Mothersound,  
Once again the world's molested you  
And took your soul  
**_

Sakura looked up to her teacher's face to see it un-masked. She saw the same sadness on her face echoing off her own.

_**  
I have done this for the sound,  
Have done this for the sake of you,  
The sake of me;  
And you can mark my fucking words:  
"We aren't a mock-supposed to be"  
We're here to rouse the rabble  
**_

"Kakashi-sensei, you really shouldn't hide your face." Sakura said as she caressed the side of his bare face. _And you really shouldn't be doing this with your teacher._ He thought silently, but let her addicting and warm touches continue.

_**  
Thanks to you,  
We get our ace fix  
From exposing what you are  
And what you've done  
You've poisoned the litter  
**_

Sakura drew up her face and captured Kakashi's lips in her own, while Kakashi kissed back and held her as close as he could to himself.

_**  
No better time, than now  
To change what has been written;  
And what has been taught  
To those who would not have known  
Better  
**_

Kakashi made the kiss more passionate and intimate when he dove his tongue into her mouth.

_**  
I have done this for the sound,  
Have done this for the sake of you,  
The sake of me;  
And you can mark my fucking words:  
"We aren't a mock-supposed to be"  
We're here to rouse the rabble  
**_

When the kiss was over Sakura snuggled against Kakashi's chest, and Kakashi just held her.

_**  
I have done this for the sound,  
Have done this for the sake of you,  
The sake of me;  
And you can mark my fucking words:  
"We aren't a mock-supposed to be"  
And we're here to rouse the rabble**_

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi kissed her again. "No, thank you Sakura."

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I know, I'm sorry everybody but I just love making song-fics! Plus they're really easy because they're one-shots._

**-CC15**


End file.
